Halloween Horror Nights
Halloween Horror Nights is an annual Halloween event presented by Universal Studios at each of its theme parks across the world. Occurring annually at the Universal Orlando Resort since 1991, sparingly at Universal Studios Hollywood from 1992-2000 and then annually since 2006, annually at Universal Studios Singapore since 2011 and annually at Universal Studios Japan since 2012, the event has created a number of unique haunted houses/ mazes, shows, and characters (particularly the icons). Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Main article: Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Halloween Horror Nights began at Universal Studios Florida in 1991 under the title Fright Nights. It began as a three-night event October 25, 26, and 31, 1991, with one haunted house titled, The Dungeon of Terror. The first year, the admission price was only $12.95. From 1991-2001, the event was held at Universal Studios Florida. Halloween Horror Nights moved to Universal's Islands of Adventure in 2002. Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear, the first to be held at Universal's Islands of Adventure park, featured five haunted houses, with admission set at $49.95. Note that Universal Marketing changed back from Roman numerals to Arabic numerals in numbering Halloween Horror Nights, although it can be found both ways when researching the event. In 2004, with Halloween Horror Nights XIV, the resort experimented with a dual-park format, which connected and utilized parts of both parks. In 2006, for Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16, the event returned to the Universal Studios Florida park only, ending the dual park experiment. Since 2012, IPS were brought in full force. Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Main article: Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Universal Studios Hollywood had featured Halloween attractions in 1986 and 1992. The 1986 effort was actually a tram tour, and bared little resemblance to the modern event. The 1992 event was a direct result of the success of Fright Nights at Universal Florida the year before, but was not successful. Halloween Horror Nights officially launched at Hollywood on October 9, 1997 running through the 2000 season. From 2001 to 2005, Halloween Horror Nights went on hiatus at Universal Studios Hollywood, then returned in 2006. It has continued yearly since. Between 2007 and 2014 the park made use of its permanent haunted attraction, Universal's House of Horrors as a part of Halloween Horror Nights, by re-theming it for the event. Halloween Horror Nights Singapore Main article: Halloween Horror Nights Singapore In 2011, Universal Studios Singapore (USS) began their Halloween Horror Nights event. There were two haunted house, Vengeance of the Matriarch and Pestilence. The event ran seven nights and admission was $60.00. Halloween Horror Nights 2 in 2012, ran seven nights, had three haunted houses, and admission of $68.00. By 2015, Halloween Horror Nights 5 had grown to four haunted houses, three of which were designed using local Singaporean horror legends and myths. Halloween Horror Nights 6, featured five haunted houses, ran 16 nights, and admission cost at $69.00. Halloween Horror Nights Japan Edit In 2012, Universal Studios Japan (USJ) joined the Halloween Horror Nights franchise with an event themed to the Biohazard video games (titled Resident Evil in western countries). It ran 36 nights, from September 14 through November 11. Tickets were ¥8,400. By 2015, USJ had increased its "Universal Surprise Halloween at Universal Studios Japan" (which includes Halloween Horror Nights) to 59 days, featuring both daytime and nighttime activities.